Cove
]] The Cove is an area in Club Penguin, that can be accessed from the Forest, Spy Phone, or the Map. It opened for members only on May 25 2007, and finally opened to the public on May 29, 2007. Like the telescope at the Beacon, you can use binoculars to look at the sea. A hut, known as the surf shack, includes a surfing game called Catchin' Waves. It was released along with the hut on June 4, 2007. There is now a Cove catalog, and it has the surfboards that the Sport Shop had. History Hey guys. Rape me in the ass. Trivia * Some penguins think that the cliffs seen in the background are the same as in G's Secret Mission. However, that is not true because the cliffs in G's Secret Mission are really the Sled Racing cliffs. *Sometimes, there is a penguin sitting on the lifeguard chair telling penguins to take their puffles out of the water as it is a myth that puffles are not allowed in the water. *During the time when the fire was a bonfire penguins pretend to put out the fire with the Fire Fighter Suit. *"Fish and Octopus" are sometimes seen in the water. You can also see "dogs" pretending to swim. *A Map background was given to all that found the pieces of the map to the cove in a scavenger hunt. *The Cove does not appear in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. The reason is currently unknown. *The Cove is usually decorated for parties and special events, but it was normal during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. Although there was paint and boxes there this is unknown why Club Penguin didn't decorate it. Parties *When the Cove was first discovered in 2007, a Member Party took place. The free item was a life preserver and could be worn as a hand item. When the party was over, non-members could access the Cove and the game Catchin' Waves was introduced. * During the 2007 Christmas Party, the Cove was transformed into a classic "take a photo with Santa" facility. In a highly populated server, there was often a penguin pretending to be Santa, and would ask other penguins what they wanted for Christmas. This was also reintroduced in 2008. *There was an iced treats hut at the Cove during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party. *The Cove had a bridge and a creek running through it during the 2007 Camping Party. They returned in the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, there was a mini-stage with fake water and sand, a sign that read "12th Fish at the Cove", four long logs for penguins to sit on and watch the show, and The Script was also available at the Cove. The 3 surfboards near the Surf Hut were different: One was green and white checkered with a black castle in the middle, another was orange and white checkered with a black shield in the middle, and the last one was white and purple checkered with a black puffle in the middle. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Cove had an island themed stage and there were the original maracas from the first Fiesta party being given out as free items here. *During the Penguin Games, this was the finish line for the marathon. *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the cove was decorated as a fiesta beach. The mini sombrero (a free item) was also avaliable at the Cove during the party. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Cove was the Red Puffle room. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Cove had lots of boxes and a diving board. The trees would make the Wave. SWF Medieval Party 2009 Cove Category:Places